


Jaaron Fic Collection

by Cyn_xo



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_xo/pseuds/Cyn_xo
Summary: A collection to put my Jaaron fics in as I write them. (:





	Jaaron Fic Collection

Paul was settled on a nice park bench, enjoying the warm and slightly breezy spring day with a good book while he waited for his date to show up that he’d met on one of those dating apps. He’d never had much luck with them, nor did he really get them but he’d met a sweet man on there by the username GentleGiant47 or Aaron as Paul had soon learned. He didn't have a picture, but Paul had always been more attracted to personality versus looks anyhow so that didn't bother him.

The man was smart, witty, and laid back much like himself. He was fun to banter with, and easy to open up to. They’d been talking back and forth everyday for almost three months now while the man was finishing up a charity event in Washington D.C. for the homeless. They’d graduated from messaging on the app to texting, and texting to calling. He had gotten back a few days ago, and they’d immediately set up a date to meet each other and Paul was all for it. But the screen on his phone had cracked when he’d dropped it towards the end of his trip, so he was picking his new phone up before they met.

Paul was just finishing up a chapter when he heard a deeper but gentle voice speak up and a shadow was cast over the pages of his book. “Can I join you?”

Paul looked up and dog-eared his book, setting it aside with a warm smile. This man was cute; he had to be at least 6’1” with curly brown hair cut short, and a nice and neat scruff going on. His eyes were a beautiful blue, his returned smile pleasant and friendly. He had a bit above average build, with nice subtle muscles on his arms that were revealed due to his navy blue t-shirt that he’d paired with casual jeans and a nice pair of boots. 

“You must be Aaron.” Paul smiled sweetly, standing up to give him a hug in greeting.

Aaron hugged him back with a small chuckle. He decided he liked the way the younger man fit into his arms. He’d seen his photos on the app, but the young man was even more beautiful in person. He was at least a head shorter, but still wonderfully built with the most gorgeous seafoam green eyes. Paul was clad in a slightly looser tanktop that hung low on the sides to show his ribs a bit where he had script tattooed. He was also wearing jeans that showed how nicely toned his legs and ass were, with his hair up in a bun. Aaron could tell he’d chosen the clothes because they accented him well and he could appreciate that.

“That I am. It’s lovely to finally meet you.” 

“Same to you.” Paul smiled brightly. “I figured we could take a walk a couple of block over to the diner and have lunch, if you wanted to.”

“Hmm I don't know, I just had a whole bagel..”

Paul snorted and shoved his shoulder a bit with a chuckle. Aaron grinned in response.

“Just kidding. I'd love nothing more than to have lunch with you.”

Paul picked up his book and slipped it into his small black leather backpack and offered his hand. Aaron took it without issue, letting Paul lead the way.

As they walked, Paul swung their hands gently between them. “So, how was the trip? Do I get to see those pictures now that I know what you look like?”

Aaron nodded. “Of course. I'll show you once we’re settled down for lunch.” 

“Awesome.” Paul grinned. 

Small talk came easy for the rest of the walk to their lunch destination, the chemistry seeming just as nice in person as it was online, if not better. It didn't take them long to reach Green’s Diner, where they were quickly settled into a booth. Their drink orders were taken and delivered, before the waitress took their food order.

While they were waiting, Aaron pulled out his phone and unlocked it, immediately blushing a faint pink.

“What? Dirty text or something?” Paul wiggled his eyebrows. “Let me see.” He leaned over and before Aaron could move his phone away, Paul caught sight of his background.

It was a cute photo of Paul in a flannel shirt, buttoned up completely and a pair of black boy shorts. His hair was in a messy bun and he was giving the peace sign to the camera. It was a cute selfie Paul had had Tara take to send to him one night while they were just hanging out and drinking.

“You made that your phone background?”

Aaron nodded shyly. “It was a cute picture..”

Paul touched his hand gently until Aaron looked at him, and he laced their fingers together then smiled warmly. “No need to be embarrassed. I think it's sweet.”

“Really? It's not..corny or anything?”

“Oh it's definitely corny. But it’s corny in the best way, and I'm flattered that you found me attractive enough to do that.”

“Of course I did. You're gorgeous.” Aaron complimented him, squeezing Paul's hand where they were still touching.

Paul blushed faintly and chuckled quietly. “You're so sweet..”

“Thank you.” The slightly older man chuckled, only letting Paul’s hand go once their burgers were placed in front of them.

-

The rest of lunch passed smoothly with a lot of comfortable small talk. Aaron telling him stories of his trip, and Paul telling him stories about some of the things he’d done over the last few weeks. It was almost scary for Paul, how well they got along and how..easy it all felt.

When it came time for the bill, Paul paid before Aaron could even think about it.

“You can buy us ice cream.” Paul grinned, leading his date outside to start their walk towards the ice cream parlor.

The younger man couldn't help but to smile when he felt Aaron’s hand brush against his. He easily took the curly haired man's hand and intertwined their fingers, swinging them lightly as they walked. And he certainly didn't miss that blush on his date’s cheeks or the smile on his lips. 

‘ _ Yeah… _ ’ he thought to himself with a small smile. ‘ _ This is going to work out. _ ’


End file.
